As a tape printing device of this type in which a tape cartridge is loaded, the following device is known (see JP-2012-20543).
This tape cartridge includes a tape member made up of a print tape wound on a tape core, a ribbon member made up of an ink ribbon wound on a ribbon reel-off core, a ribbon take-up core which takes up the ink ribbon after use, a platen roller which reels off and feeds the print tape from the tape member, and a cartridge case which accommodates the tape member, the ribbon member, the ribbon take-up core and the platen roller.
Meanwhile, the tape printing device has a cartridge loading section in which the tape cartridge is loaded in an unloadable manner. Also, in the cartridge loading section, a positioning protrusion for positioning the tape core, a print head covered by a head cover, a platen drive shaft which causes the platen roller to rotate, a ribbon take-up drive shaft which takes up the ink ribbon via the ribbon take-up core are provided on a bottom plate. Also, in the space below the cartridge loading section, a motor-driven tape feed mechanism which causes the platen drive shaft and the ribbon take-up drive shaft to rotate is arranged inside.